Más que una espada
by AngelTerra133
Summary: Me usas como tu defensa, como tu manera de atacar y abrirte paso en el combate. Te sirvo como un esclavo sirve a su amo, pero a diferencia de ellos, yo no te guardo rencor por solo verme como un objeto. A fin de cuentas, solo eso soy, eso es lo máximo a lo que puedo aspirar…soy feliz sirviéndote...al menos por ahora.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Fire Emblem no me pertenece**

* * *

 _ **Ragnell**_

Nunca antes sentí tanta seguridad en un agarre como la que me transmitía ese guerrero. Ni siquiera mi creadora me sujetó de semejante manera al entregarme a mi primera dueña, quien, a fin de cuentas, tampoco puede compararse.

Él es tan fuerte, tan valiente y tan seguro de sus fortalezas como consciente de sus debilidades. Yo no tengo que hacer mucho para brindarle la ventaja, él siempre la tiene.

El campo de batalla es su medio, es donde pertenece y eso solo hace que yo lo admire aun más. Se mueve como pez en el agua y siempre me hace sentir tan ligera y feliz a pesar de que la tibia y espesa sangre moja mi hoja dorada que tanto me gusta tener limpia y reluciente.

Me siento tan plena en sus manos…pero para mi desgracia, tan vacía también.

Ese héroe de cabello azul y ojos del color de los mares es un ser humano, con libre albedrío, dos piernas que lo llevan a donde desee y cuando lo desee, también tiene la fuerza suficiente para defenderse de lo que sea que le impida hacer su voluntad. Incluso acabó con mi creadora, la destruyó con mi ayuda.

Pero yo…yo solo soy un espíritu sin cuerpo físico atrapado en un objeto de oro y obsidiana. No puedo escoger mi destino, no puedo ir a donde deseo y apenas tengo la fuerza suficiente para hacer sentir incomodo a mi portador en caso de que este no sea de mi agrado.

Este héroe perfecto que me tiene en su posesión no me ve más que como una simple espada reemplazable que solo sirve para ayudarlo a proteger a quienes quiere…entre ellos a la mujer que verdaderamente ama y a los hijos que ha engendrado con ella.

En ocasiones he deseado volverme más pesada, hacerlo lento para que ella muera y yo lo tenga para mi sola. He querido forzarlo a que mueva su mano, agite mi hoja y que la sangre que me manche sea la de ella, pero nunca lo consigo; soy demasiado débil y tengo miedo…me aterra pensar que él podría hacer lo mismo que su padre y ya nunca más pueda blandirme.

No quiero que el hombre que tanto amo sufra por mi culpa y termine olvidándome por esa causa cuando lo que quiero es todo lo contrario.

—Me he estado sintiendo muy incomodo usando _Ragnell_ —dice, sentándose en la cama junto a su esposa después de colocarme en mi lugar habitual—. Es como si me rechazara.

—Es solo una espada, mi amor —comenta ella, mirándome con aquellos ojos púrpura que me producen tanta molestia. La odio—. Y aunque lo sea…dudo que alguien sea capaz de rechazarte.

Ike ríe con su comentario, con ella es con la única persona con la que siempre se le ve genuinamente alegre después de haber dejado su compañía de mercenarios.

La besa de manera desenfrenada, la acaricia con una delicadeza que solo tiene cuando está con ella y con sus hijos.

Odio tanto estar atrapada aquí, odio el destino que fui forzada a recibir. Mi hermana, _Alondite,_ podrá resignarse eternamente e incluso dejar que cualquiera la pueda blandir…pero yo no, solo él podrá tenerme de ahora en adelante.

Debo dejar de pelear contra él, no quiero que esa incomodidad que lo hago sentir termine por alejarlo de mí y que termine abandonándome en una repisa. Si tan solo se diera cuenta de que no soy un objeto, si tan solo yo pudiera librarme de esta prisión y decirle cuanto lo amo.

…Nadie lo ama más que yo, ni siquiera esa mujer a la que besa con tanta pasión, a quien le regaló tres hijos de su semilla…semilla que debería ser solo mía para resguardar.

Pero tengo fe de que algún día seré libre y entonces lo tendré todo para mí. Podre hacer lo que me plazca y quitar los estorbos que nublan nuestro destino. Ike se dará cuenta de que la mujer de su vida soy y siempre seré yo.

Solo debo esperar un poco más.

Después de todo, la sagrada espada _Ragnell_ siempre obtiene la victoria sobre sus enemigos.

* * *

 **Etimología: En las leyendas Artúricas, la dama Ragnell era una mujer vieja y horrible que Sir Gawain (sobrino del rey Arturo y caballero de la mesa redonda) se vio obligado a desposar para poder obtener la respuesta a una pregunta que debía resolver para el rey: ¿Qué es lo que las mujeres más desean?**

 **Después de cumplir con su parte del trato, Gawain obtiene la respuesta de los labios de su esposa: Lo que las mujeres más desean es tener las cosas a su manera.**

 **En la noche de bodas, Ragnell le revela a Gawain que en realidad es una hermosa joven bajo un hechizo y le da a Gawain la oportunidad de escogen entre dos opciones: Puede ser fea durante la noche y bella en el día o viceversa. Gawain, recordando la respuesta a la pregunta inicial, le permite escoger la opción que ella desee. Esto rompe el hechizo y le permite a Ragnell recuperar su belleza (o sea durante el día y la noche sin volver a ser fea nunca más).**

 **Pongo eso porque tengo una obsesión por las leyendas artúricas y pienso que es lindo dar…información sobre el nombre Ragnell xD En fin…esta idea ya la tenía desde hace mucho, cuando vi por ahí que alguien dijo: ¿Qué tal si Ragnell tiene conciencia y está enamorada de Ike? Luego leí un hermoso fic llamado** _ **Durandal,**_ **escrito por Glaceon Mage (lo tengo en mis favoritos, pueden buscarlo ahí) si lo leen sabrán la relación que tiene con este. Pero tiene spoiler de FE7…**

 **Tengo pensado escribir el de Alondite (Ettard) (cuyos nombres también se originan de las leyendas artúricas *w*). Así que…espérenlo…digo, en caso de que este les haya gustado xD**

 **Muchas gracias por leer…mi conciencia me grita que me largue a terminar el capítulo de Tierra de Dioses TwT y el de El Comienzo akufhdj.**

 **¿…Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Fire Emblem no me pertenece.**

* * *

 _ **Alondite**_

Desde aquel día en el que te conocí me pareciste un hombre demasiado serio como para poder considerarse saludable. Te pensé desalmado y sin escrúpulos…cosa que yo detesto en los seres humanos.

Cuando el súbdito más antiguo de mi creadora me puso en tus manos, creí que me convertiría en un arma despreciada y que siempre estaría manchada con la sangre de algún inocente. No quería quedarme contigo y por eso te causé tantos problemas…sé que mi empuñadura era tan helada que incluso quemaba tus manos, también sé que en un principio fui demasiado pesada y difícil de controlar, pero con el pasar del tiempo supiste como ganarme con tu determinación y entrega.

Nunca nadie me trató como tú lo hiciste, nunca nadie logró hacer que por lo menos por un momento pudiera sentirme humana, solo tú, Zelgius, lo hiciste, o como muchos otros te conocen: el Caballero Negro.

Al principio no entendí las razones que tuviste para tomar una segunda identidad tan oscura e intimidante, pero luego me di cuenta que se debía a la profunda devoción que tenías con aquellos que alguna vez te ayudaron y ayudaron a sanar tu alma después de todo el sufrimiento que tuviste que enfrentar debido a tu marca en la espalda. Lo hacías por eso, para ayudar a Lehran, el esposo de mi primera dueña.

Por eso creo que fuiste el hombre más fuerte, no solo física, sino también emocionalmente, me lo demostraste al manchar mi hoja plateada con la sangre del hombre que tanto admiraste, tu maestro Gawain, cuando este se interpuso en tu camino.

A partir de ese momento te amé más que nunca y comencé a maldecir el destino que antes consideré un honor.

Eras un ser humano, un hombre fuerte como ningún otro, gallardo, valiente y leal. Pero yo solo soy un arma con la que impartes la justicia de Lehran y mi creadora, nada más.

Me costó tanto aceptar que nunca me verías como llegaste a ver a aquella mujer con ojos del color del cielo que encontraste muerta un día, a manos de su esposo Gawain.

Supe que amaste con toda tu alma a Elena sin que me lo dijeras y por un momento fui feliz al ver su vida acabada…hasta que sentí todo tu dolor y te vi completamente quebrantado y llorando. Me sentí tan sucia por alegrarme por algo que te causaba tanto daño.

Fue en ese instante, cuando estabas solo y sollozando el nombre de tu amada, que juré servirte como nunca nadie lo había hecho.

En cada batalla, en cada combate, puse lo mejor de mí para que salieras victorioso, aunque no necesitabas de la ventaja que yo podía darte; siempre la conseguías por tu propia fuerza y habilidad. Fui capaz de enfrentar a mi hermana, _Ragnell,_ cuando ese muchacho de cabello azul llegó a ti en busca de venganza por la muerte de su padre.

No me importaba nada, solo quería tu bienestar…tu felicidad aunque esta no representara la mía. Llegué a rogarle a mi creadora para que encontraras a otra mujer que llenara el vació que dejó Elena, pero ella nunca me escuchó, en verdad se había vuelto loca…y yo…yo fallé en cumplir mi deber de la peor manera. Te has ido de mi lado, víctima de la hoja dorada de mi hermana y el hombre que ella ama, el mismo a quien dejaste ganar hace ya tres años y que ahora representa todo lo que alguna vez fue tu maestro, y a pesar de que sonreíste al caer ante él, no puedo pensar que fuiste feliz, no al morir cuando tenías tanto que vivir, tú que sí podías.

Ahora yaces inerte frente a mí, sentado en el suelo como si te hubieras quedado dormido, pero con tu oscura armadura casi hecha pedazos y manchada de sangre al igual que mi empuñadura.

Odio no tener cuerpo, odio ser tan solo un espíritu atrapado en una espada de metales fríos y saber que nunca tendré la oportunidad de abrazarte y decirte lo mucho que te amo.

Ahora ni siquiera tendré la oportunidad de estar entre tus manos, de servirte de la única manera que este encierro me lo permite. Ahora le pertenezco a tu asesino que, aunque te mire con respeto, yo no puedo dejar de odiar.

Mi único consuelo es que en algún momento la bendición de mi creadora terminará y esta prisión en la que estoy atrapada se romperá.

Tal vez mi alma y la tuya se encuentren en otra vida, mi Zelgius.

* * *

 **Etimología: En la versión japonesa, el nombre de Alondite es Ettard, así que daré la información de ambos nombres.**

 **Alondite es la corrupción o mala traducción de** _ **Arondight,**_ **que, en algunos textos artúricos, es el mismo nombre de la espada que perteneció a Sir Lancelot, caballero de la mesa redonda.**

 **Ettard, de las leyendas artúricas, es el mismo nombre de la doncella que Sir Pelleas (caballero de la mesa redonda) amó. Ettard humilla a Pelleas y se enamora de Sir Gawain (quien se supone lo estaba ayudando para ganar el corazón de Ettard). Cuando Pelleas los encuentra durmiendo juntos, este enfurece y se marcha, casándose con la Dama del Lago, Elaine. Ella, para vengar la humillación que su esposo recibió, maldice a Ettard con un hechizo que la hace amar a Pelleas tanto como alguna vez lo odió. Elaine también usa un hechizo similar en Pelleas que lo hace odiar a Ettard.**

 **Ahora sí, ya acabamos con este fic xD Este capítulo de verdad me gustó, me gustó más que el de Ragnell…y a ustedes, ¿cuál les gustó más?**

 **Muchísimas gracias por leer :D**

 **¿Reviews?**


End file.
